When manufacturing vacuum heat insulation materials, development of a core member for the vacuum heat insulation materials having thermal conductivity performance and having threshold densities and strengths for convenience of the manufacturing process of the vacuum heat insulation materials was also required.
Especially, when manufacturing the core member for the vacuum heat insulation materials, especially since a glass fiber wool cannot but have a high volume from a fiber manufacturing process, density is very low. And thus, when manufacturing the core member for the vacuum heat insulation materials, thermo compression methods were generally used to manufacture boards. Here, since the thermo compression methods indicate methods for adhering glass fiber with each other by applying heat of up to glass deflection temperatures (about 500° C.) of a glass fiber wool, the thermo compression methods have problems of having high energy costs and maintenance costs. Korea publication No. 10-2004-0086165 also discloses a method for applying binders to glass fibers, but it comprises a molded product formed from thermo compression or a core member of vacuum heat insulation materials laminating 2 or more layers of the molded product, thus disclosing only about a thermo press method similar to a thermo compression method and does not solve problems of the thermo compression methods.